User talk:Aria Hime
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Aria Hime page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AkatsukiSkyline (Talk) 09:55, March 30, 2013 Good day Princess Aria, Hajimemashite! I'm sorry I could not reply asap. Twas busy. But nevermind that... Firstly, you can add pictures that you don't own long as you got permission (although preferably no fan-art). I'm not super familiar with the rules but I got many of the pictures from the anime and manga (at mangafox.me) itself and did some cropping. I do think ''it's legit (please tell me if it isn't! o.o). I've never posted a video but I do believe that as long as its appropriate and you've asked permission from whoever owns it, you can use it. ^.^ And about the BG moon. I also want to change it but I don't have a switch. DX Suggestions? Oh, and thank you for making an account and helping make the wiki more accurate (saw your contribs, nice work Thank you so much for making more chapter pages T^T hallelujah! ) I appreciate it alot :D! Thank you for joining us, I don't care if your a newb whatsoever. Learning is a part of life. And in response to your intro, I'm thinking your 13-15. Am I right?? xc With all my regards and Tomoe fangirling, I welcome you to Kamisama Hajimemashita Wiki! AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 21:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Princess Aria, The easiest way is to copy and paste (edit mode). For example, chapter 23. Just copy the entire page and paste it on chapter 24. Change the necessary like... ---- ---- Ch.23 of 'Kamisama Hajimemashita' '___^THAT' Summary Wordwordwordwordwordwordwordwordwordwordword ---puzzle piece template thing--- ---- ---- to what its supposed to be. For the ones in yellow just click it (still edit mode) and then click the 'add link' button beside the bold and italic on top. there are two already filled in stuff so just change it to whats needed (ex. 22-> 23) on both sides, dont change anything else. If you have any trouble copy pasting you can either copy paste in source mode OR you can press Ctrl and C at the same time to copy and Ctrl and V to paste. ^.^ Hope Im not too confusing AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 14:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo Aria Just checked it your suggestion. It was so pretty but then it was too big ' ~ '. So i resized it but then only their hair showed /(T^T)\. Thus a conclusion: it doesnt fit. Gomen. So since its practically impossible to find an already made picture that works, we can either: *Make a pattern that's Kamisama related so it will definetely fit (ex. butterflies) *Make a bg using made pictures and ps magic *Make someone else make a bg using made pictures and ps magic Do tell which you think suits the wiki most. P.S. Feel free to look at other wikis for more ideas. P.P.S. Are you good in photoshopping? Im not T-T. P.P.P.S. about the character you added, its already on the alphabetical list so... yeah. Kei right? AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 13:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo Aira, Im Animalandia.. .i heard that you re new to wiki..and all so welcometo this wiki, im a few days late yah... anyways, I was thinking...if you have time...you could visit zetsuennotempest wiki..but that is if you have time....We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 13:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you kababayan! :)) Thank You very much for considering my offer:))We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo your highness! Here's what it looks like. If its fine with you then i'll go change it. ^.^ thanks BTW ~ AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 11:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Yes the picture does seem small but there's only a limit to how much we can stretch it before it looks distorted. However, we do have the option to add a few words (perhaps "Kamisama Hajimemashita" in english) beside it so it fills up the space. You can check out the Naruto wiki, they did just that and it's not all bad. Message me your opinions. Thanks! ^.^ AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 18:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll be honest and say I have no idea. I'm afraid to change the colors of the wiki cause its such a big and obvious change... maybe I should change it to white? Oh, and can you add the words? I can't find a font that looks nice... x( AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 13:11, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Try ''Kamisama Hajimemashita or maybe Kamisama Kiss if it's too long. And your right, lets wish us both luck on the BG search. ^ v ^ AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 10:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hallo Aria Sorry I've been pretty busy myself x) Anyway, as far as I know there isn't a maximum size. But I do think that maybe 1400x1200 for the BG would be good. About the countdown template, i think that's pretty cool but I don't know how to make one. Do you? Oh and the next Kamisama is June 5 right? Can't wait xD About the OST suggestion... though the idea's not bad I also do not know to to do it. Any references? Okay! The wordmark.... Amazing! Beautiful! I love it~ TvT You're so good! The first one, the colors are awesome and it looks neat The second one is also pretty but its too colorful. Here's what the first one looks like... Thank you so much for your suggestions! Hope you had fun on that vacation of yours. AkatsukiSkyline (talk) 14:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC)